The 7 sins meet the 7 dwarfs
by TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain
Summary: this is my version of snow white.... gets funnier as the story goes on. please be nice its my first fanfic.give me a burn and i will send my flaming penguin to eat you!thanks!:
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1 Meet the four

Inside the gate…

The four sins were sitting at a round table in a small, dark room. Lust, Greed, Sloth, and Pride had been stuck in this room for…Well, three years. Three long, boring years… Just them, a deck of cards, some poker chips and some cigarettes. They are currently playing 21.

"Man, I wish Gluttony was here." Greed sighed as he handed out the cards.

"Why? Lust asked as she picked up her cards and started calculating the numbers in her head.

"So then he could eat you guys and I could finally win!" Greed exclaimed as he slapped down the last card. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

Just as he was about to pop a cigarette in his mouth, Lust screamed and tackled him. She pulled his hair and punched him in the stomach.

A few minutes later….

Lust was sobbing in Sloth's chest, Greed was bleeding on the ground and Pride was laughing his head off.

Then, suddenly a light appeared in the far left corner of the room. Then the light turned into a door. The door creaked open and out stepped…!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?


	2. the 7 are whole

Hi readers!

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be a little short too. Its just that I got a ton of projects for school for the next couple of weeks and have less time to work on my story.

I'm so sorry!

But I'll try really hard to update faster and write more!

Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Goes into corner and criesBut I will soon.

Chp. 2 The 7 are whole

"Wrath?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!" They all exclaimed in ushion. They watched in stunned silence as the young homomunculus stepped out of the doorway and silently closed it behind him.

After Wrath had stepped out of the doorway he was tackled by Sloth, who was sobbing hysterically.

"Oh my baby! My poor, poor baby!" Sloth wailed as she clutched him close to her chest. Surprisingly he pushed her away a sat across from her with a sour look on his face. He sat cross-legged, arms folded in his lap, staring coldly at her.

"You're not my mommy," Wrath stated. "You were never my mommy. I found my real mommy and she's smarter, prettier, and nicer then you." Wrath then folded his arms across his chest and waited for her response.

Sloth just stared at him with a vacant look on her face. She tried to open her mouth to speak but she couldn't. After a while of this awkward silence, Greed started to get impatient. So to end it, he walked over and hit Wrath really hard. Wrath turned around and looked up at Greed. Wrath then started to cry and embraced Sloth while he kept wailing "Mommy!" Sloth mouthed Greed a thank you.

"Well, that solves one problem." Greed sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yep." Pride replied.

"I wonder when the others are coming?"

" I don't know."

Just then the door opened again and out stepped Gluttony and Envy.

"Gluttony!!!" Lust exclaimed as she run up and hugged the fat creature.

" What? No hug for me? That's so not fair!" Envy pouted.

"Well, I could give you a hug." Greed said as he opened up his arms, a mocking grin on his face.

"That's soooooooooo not funny." Envy said as he walked away.

"Awwwwwwww, did I embarrass the little Envy?" Greed teased. Just as he was about to hug Envy a bright light formed in the other corner of the room. This light too, formed into a door and three people walked out.

The first one was a girl with fiery red wavy hair and fierce blue- green eyes. The second was another female that hide behind the first. She had dark brown hair with black streaks running through it and she had soft lilac eyes that could melt anybody's heart. The third and final person that came through was a male that had wild dark brown hair that had black and red bits in it. His eyes were an icy sea blue color and he wore a black leather collar around his neck that had small spikes poking out with small chains that connected each spike. A leash run from his collar and the end was in the red-haired females hands.

" Hi," The female with the red hair said. " We will be your guides today."

So I'm sorry about it being so late!

Please forgive me!

So who are these people?

You'll have to read the next chapter to out.

**Muhahahahahahaha!**

**Well see you next time!**

**(P.s. I promise to update sooner!)**

**Bye!**


End file.
